


I go to sleep every night (I should be good at it by now)

by Mercia



Series: Under the Moon [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahh poop... i forgot to include Vision, Brainwashing, Manipulative Dumbledore, Nargles, Panic Attacks, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Wanda Maximoff, Tony Stark Has Issues, Unresolved Tension, Wrackspurts, kinda filler-y
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 18:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7812163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercia/pseuds/Mercia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is always something, someone to disagree with. And everything falls apart, quite literally, after they seem to be falling together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I go to sleep every night (I should be good at it by now)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, sorry it has been a while since i last updated this series. i'm finally mostly happy with it since i feel  lot of this is mostly necessary filler but filler all the same. anyways, pls enjoy it!

"Call me back." Natasha promptly hangs up. She can't think about what Pepper has told her. She's busy, the can always think about it later. There's something she needs to do.

 

It's petty, sure... But Natasha has to wonder why. Everyone else's round of nightmares had lasted approximately ten minutes, ten minutes too long of course but still.

 

Hers had lasted twenty.

 

Even with her own deadly trained mind, she still can't figure out why. Had it been a simple burst of uncontrolled power? Unlikely, Wanda is very disciplined and she knows it. Her body language has done everything to suggest her extreme aversion to the ex-soviet assassin, the others are picking up on it as well.

Obviously, Natasha doesn't like this. Having a mind controlling telekinetic that is most certainly not on her side is a disadvantage to say the least. She had of course analysed all the possible choices and figured that she may as well confront the problem head on. After all, everything is inevitable.

 

"Maximoff." Natasha calls, beckoning her over. "We need to talk." Ignoring the strange looks from her colleagues, Natasha picks up her only visible pistol and walks out the common room.

 

"Steve what is this about?" She hears Wanda hiss.

 

"I don't know. Just go, Natasha doesn't like to be kept waiting." Damn right. " Don't worry, you know Natasha's good people."

 

"Right."

 

Natasha waits a few seconds for Wanda to join her before the door opens.

 

"Yes?" Wanda asks pointedly. "What is it?"

 

Natasha nods, "Let's go to my floor. FRIDAY, make sure nobody is listening."

 

"Of course Natasha."

 

Briefly, Natasha sees Wanda's hesitation but ignores it, she knows the kid will follow her all the same.

 

When they reach the floor, Natasha turns on her heel to face her. "What's your problem with me, Maximoff?" It doesn't come out as aggressive, just slightly exasperated.

 

"What do you mean, Romonova?"

 

"I can tell from your body language, your speech patterns, everything. Right down to the fact that my nightmare lasted longer than everybody else's."

 

"I wasn't in control of my powers!"

 

Natalia snorts, "Don't lie to me. I've been lying to live since I could speak. Don't think I can't tell."

 

Wanda frowns, and after a few moments she says, " Okay, you're right. But don't act like you didn't deserve it! You hurt someone. Someone I care about."

 

"I swear I never payed a hand on your brother-"

 

"-Not him! The little girl... Luna."

 

Who? for a second, Natasha lets the image of confusion flicker over her face.

 

"Huh, you don't even remember her, huh? What did I expect from Black Widow."

 

Natasha flinches. What did she..?

 

"It's easier to show you."

 

Natasha lets the wisps of red light enrapture her. The strange red room girl flashes to mind, except here she is younger and smiling, here she's holding Wanda Maximoff's hand and leading her outside, here she's showing Wanda the north star, here she is happy.

 

The last image she recognises. The girl, crying, in her and Clint's secret bunker.

 

"You hurt Luna. I thought you of all people would understand. I guess you really are what HYDRA made you, Black Widow." She spits the name out.

 

Oh. This is just a misunderstanding. Well that's a relief.

 

The disgust is obvious in Wanda's eyes now, Natasha ignores it.

 

"Oh... Luna, that's what her name was. Listen," she says quickly, "I didn't hurt her, did you even see the full memory? No, you didn't. Me and Clint... We just told her the truth. And that hurt her, yes, but she was grateful for it. Look into my head and see for yourself. You're a good kid Maximoff, you want to protect her? Even better. But you made a mistake. I. Didn't. Hurt. Her."

 

Wanda studies her for a moment before saying "Fine, show me the memory."

 

Natasha can almost feel the kid's mind flinch as Luna kills that man. And again when Clint shoots her down. Natasha definitely feels Wanda's heart breaking as Luna cries.

 

She feels her own cracking as well.

 

"I am sorry Natasha. I hurt you without knowing the full truth."

 

Smiling, Natasha lets out a lighthearted laugh.  "If your gonna be mad at anyone make it Clint. He shot her."

 

"Very true." Chuckles Wanda. "I hope we can be friends now?"

 

As said before, Natasha doesn't think it would do to reject a mind reading telekinetic, but it's not just that. She's a good kid, Natasha likes her enough and she's tough.

 

"Of course."

 

"Thank you."

 

"Natasha?" Interrupts FRIDAY, "You have a call from Miss Potts. Would you like to receive it?"

 

"Yes please."

 

"Nat, thank god. Listen. She's from Red... F-from that school you went to. Name's Luna.

 

"Luna?!" Wanda exclaims at the same time as Natasha says;

 

 "Huh... The moon. That makes sense now."

 

"Miss Maximoff!" Pepper says in surprise, "Hi."

 

"Please call me Wanda."

 

"Of course."

 

"Listen, tell her I'll be right over. She isn't hurt is she?" Natasha glances back to Wanda who's pacing around with a worried expression.

 

"No, physically she looks fine."

 

"Good. Keep an eye on her, don't tell anyone about her. We'll see you in an hour."

 

"See you. Are you bringing Wanda?"

 

"Yeah, it's complicated. Bye." Promptly Natasha hung up. "Speak of the devil, huh?"

 

"That was Pepper? Tony's girlfriend?"

 

"And CEO of his company, former secretary and other things."

 

"We can trust her?"

 

"Definitely."Natasha put a small but convincing smile on her face. "Luna is in good hands."

 

Wanda smiles back. "Okay, I believe you."

 

.....

 

They're in the hanger of the Quinjet, just a small one since Clint wants to see Luna too and everyone wants to visit Pepper.

 

Wanda tries hard to stop her hands from shaking. She does notice the others pretending not to see and appreciates it.she can't help it. What if Luna is not the same?

 

What if she doesn't remember her?

 

"We're here." Says Natasha from the pilot seat.

 

Forcing herself to breathe, Wanda stands and wrings her hands out. The rest of the group are already leaving so Wanda trails behind them quickly. There's a woman who

Wanda assumes to be Pepper, waiting for them next to the quinjet.

 

"Hi, my name's Suzan, Pepper's assistant." Okay, so not Pepper. Suzan frowns a little before smiling again "We were only expecting Miss Romanov and Miss Maximoff... B-but I'm sure Miss Potts won't mind."

 

"Hey Suzan?" Says Natasha casually, "Lead the way."

 

After a small struggle and a little effort, the whole team manage to fit into a seemingly tiny glass elevator. They're only a floor above Pepper's office so Wanda doesn't have nearly enough time to prepare herself for this.

 

The elevators ping and the other Avengers file out letting Wanda come last.

 

"Hey guys," Says a pretty blonde woman, "The rest of you can wait in the lounge area, I need to speak with Nat, privately."

 

"And Wanda." Natasha interrupts.

 

"And Wanda." The woman agrees, surprised. "And no Tony, you are not privy to this conversation. Please go with the others."

"But-"

 

The woman gives Tony a dark look and Tony doesn't hesitate any more to follow the others.

 

"Pepper?" Wanda asks, hoping she's right this time.

 

"Yup, that's me. You must be Wanda." Pepper smiles brightly.

 

"Wanda?!" Cries a small, familiar voice from the room over, "Why does Natalia know Wanda?"

 

....

 

Luna is listening intently to the scramble of voices and Miss Pepper when a familiar name reaches her ears. Instantly she stands up and runs to the main office.

 

She hasn't heard wrong.

 

Her eyes meet with Natalia's and Wanda's. She can't help it, the sudden rush of emotions and the unsteadiness of her throat. Frantic feelings flush up to her eyes and she chokes.

 

Wanda is the first to grip her and speaks comforting words in a speal of Russian and Sovakian. Unlike their last meeting, she understands what every word means.

"(I'm so sorry. Are you okay? I wanted you to escape but I was too afraid. I love you. Don't worry, your safe here.)"

 

"(I'm okay.)" Luna replies after a while, "(Thank you.)"

 

"No." Wanda says, reverting back to English, "You saved me, little moon."

 

There's a cough from behind and Natalia is looking expectantly at them. "Natalia!"

 

Luna looks at her, she won't hug her or anything but she has to smile at least.

 

"Natasha actually. It's been a long time since I was Natalia."

 

Luna wipes her eyes, "Why do you know Wanda? I... I thought she and her brother was still... With HYDRA."

 

"We escaped," Wanda interrupts, "and it's a long story but I'm part of the Avengers now."

 

"What about you Luna? How are you here? I thought you went back to HYDRA."Natasha frowns.

 

"I did, I just... They tried to... I'm sorry." Luna takes a deep breath before carrying on, "I was on a mission and I escaped. It was in New Jersey and I knew to come here so... And a HYDRA agent helped me escape!" Suddenly it all comes burbling out, "But she was a mole! I don't know what organisation since Madame Yelena... Madame Yelena said SHIELD was gone. And... And her name was Morse, Bobbi she said to call her."

 

"Mockingbird!" Natali-Natasha's eyebrows raise in surprise. "What's she doing in HYDRA?!"

 

"I don't know, I was in a HYDRA base pretending to be Mr Bakshi's neice and figure out who the mole was. There were two, Bobbi and Doctor Simmons. And I didn't want to give them away and I escaped." She sneaks a glance at them, Natasha has her eyes narrowed, Wanda is looking sympathetic and Miss Pepper looks very confused.

 

"What is it?"

 

"You're going to have to tell us everything, Luna. We aren't going to hurt you but I know when someone isn't telling me everything." Natasha says lowly.

 

"I-" Wanda looks as though she might interrupt but a hand from Natalia stops her. "I met this lady, and she - she looked as though she wasn't herself or like her mind wasn't her own. Do you know what I mean?"

 

Both Natasha and Wanda tense. "Like mind control?"

 

"No, not exactly... Like... Um... Brain washing I guess." Luna shrugs -or shudders, it's hard to tell. Perhaps both- "And then I remembered the Soldier- he trained me for a while- and Mr... Mr..." Luna isn't quite ready to say his name yet,"I can't remember. Anyways, then Mr Bakshi made me meet someone called Doctor Whitehall and um..." Luna trails off.

 

"And what..." But Natasha already knows, "They tried to brainwash you too?"

 

When Luna doesn't answer, Natasha just says, "We'll kill them." and nobody disagrees.

 

....

 

It's hard for Clint to believe but Luna must be almost the same age as his daughter (off handedly, Clint wonders if Luna even knows when she was born). And according to Natasha's monthly kill average when she was her age, Luna must have killed at least eighty people since they last met. The number is devastating enough that Clint almost has to laugh to keep himself from breaking down in front of Stark of all people.

 

He hasn't told any of the others why they're here though. He knows that they know that he knows, it's no secret that the two assassins tell each other everything. It's only a matter of time before they try to force it out of him. For the time being, he's okay.

 

After about half an hour the ladies finally come in with Luna in tow. She certainly has grown up, after all eyes can tell you everything about a person if you know what to look for. There's an sadness about her, a certain kind of sadness that means a person understands how corrupt the world is yet hopes futilely for something better. Clint has to wonder if it is because of them, little Lily has never looked like that, he hopes she never will.

 

"Who's the kid?" Tony says. After all, it isn't often he has no clue as to what the hell's going on.

 

Feeling some sort of obligation to answer, Clint stands, "Her name is Luna and she's-"

 

"-Hawkeye!" Exclaims Luna before shrinking back and waving timidly.

 

"Hang on a minute, I was under the impression that the was only one Hawkeye, Clinton." Thor booms in his usual formal but confused manner.

 

Steve rolls his eyes good naturedly, "What's your name, kid?" He says. Clint has a feeling he's said this a little too often except this time he's really asking, 'what's your story?'

 

And he knows, if Luna is anything like Natasha, which she is, that she knows too.

 

"My name is Luna. I'm a student at Красный академия номер, or was." Luna twists her hands together as though she's nervous- shouldn't she be a bit more used to uncomfortable environments by now?

 

"The what?"

 

"Red Room." Interrupts Natasha, another scowl etching onto her face.

 

"Huh. Well you cute kid, I'll give you that." Snorts Tony but he's a little anxious now, not visibly but he's a professional (and so is Luna).

 

Luna only shrugs.

 

God, she looks a bit pale, doesn't she?

 

"There's a wrackspurt above my ear isn't there, Mr Stark? You have one too."

 

Nope definitely not good.

 

....

 

Is she okay? She doesn't look okay. Understandable I guess.

....

 

Wow. Was not expecting that to come out of her mouth. What the hell's a Wrackspurt?

 

....

 

How does she know? Has she sight? Has one granted her with sight?

 

....

 

Shut up. Shut up. Shut up. Please can everyone shut up and give her a little space!

 

....

 

Everyone. "Everyone." Shut up. "Shut up." Now. "Now."

....

 

Luna can't understand it! Usually she is very good in stressful situations (doesn't meeting the Avengers as a former HYDRA operative count as a high stress situation) after all she was the top of her class!

 

But everything is just so loud. Like every movement, every sound, every light is tugging and nagging and blinding her.

 

Luna squeezes her eyes shut, it only helps for a while.

 

She can't breathe.

 

She can't.

 

Gasp! There's little relief in the shallow air that fills her lungs.

 

There's a scramble and a clutter and hands move to grab her. Pulling at her.

 

They're only trying to help. They're only trying to help. They're only trying to help. They're only trying to help.

 

But everything is dizzy and chaotic and horrible. She hates this.

 

Because.

 

Because.

 

Why can't she breathe?!

 

Please just stop touching her!

....

 

Everything erupts into darkness...

 

Peaceful here...

 

....

 

Wanda's eyes widen along with everyone else's. They all listen to Natasha, always.

 

But she's choking! Drowning isn't the correct term but it looks like it.

 

She can't breathe. Wanda supposes the Avengers out of all people would be well versed in this situation but as soon as they start touching her, she knows they've made a mistake. Luna's gasping gets worse and people are trying to calm everyone down by being slightly hysterical.

 

For an intense moment her breathing stops, everyone else stops with it.

 

And yet then everything shatters. Quite literally in fact. All six people- including a super soldier, a hulk and a god- are blown all the way across the room. Wanda's pretty sure everyone blacks out for a second because when she comes back around there are shards of glass and ceramic, and splinters of wood strewn across the room and one of the lamps at the edge of the rooms on fire. It's just as well that it's daytime since almost all the light bulbs in the room have exploded.

Unharmed - Wanda notes - Luna lies in the epicentre of it all, curled up and passed out.

But she's breathing evenly now so Wanda relaxes.

 

"What the actual hell was that?" Of course Tony is the first to speak.

 

"She was feeling overwhelmed. She must have had a panic attack or something." Wanda says quietly.

 

"Don't point out the obvious Wanda." He turns to Natasha, "So she's enhanced then?" he presumes.

 

"I admit I suspected it, yes. I mean after Clint shot her out of the air and she fucking floated."

 

"What-"

 

"She has not been enhanced." Interrupts Wanda, rolling her eyes. "She was born with this... These powers. In fact I doubt HYDRA even knows they exist. They would have locked her up otherwise."

 

"Then how?"

 

"I don't know."

 

Gradually, all eyes turn towards their resident God, Wanda follows their lead.

 

"Anything to add Thor?" Prompts Steve. After all if anyone is to have any insight into this, it's likely to be Thor.

 

"Well... There were rumours about Midgardians with the ability to perform magic but I never really payed attention to them when Loki was telling me about them. I thought they were just the trickster magicians you had shown me. So..." The thunder god just shrugs.

 

"Great, we're basically in this blind." Tony sighs. "And Loki? Really?"

 

"Magic is his domain, and this was before he made his decisions."

 

"Okay then, whatever you say." He says pitting his hands up. Wanda doesn't feel as though this is a conversation she should participate in.

 

 "Let's just bring her to the new facility, you guys can tell us the story on the way and we'll see where we go from there." Steve adds, picking Luna up with ease.

Pepper calls Suzan to call the janitors for the office -at this point nobody asks any questions, the Avengers are here- and takes an early leave.

 

Then the Avengers and Pepper walk out of the office.

 

Wanda takes one more look at the power and destruction Luna has left.

 

....

 

Even after a few weeks, waking up without that metal cuff around her wrist feels strange, forbidden (even because it is). And the bed is weirdly comfy.

 

What's she doing here again? Oh. Oh yeah.

 

A hysterical cry of laugher bubbles free from her lips.

 

She's alone, the blank white walls of what is obviously a well equipped med-bay would be stifling if not for the comforting silence. Even though Luna knows they probably

have eyes on her at all times.

 

There's only two exits, one of them must be locked. But instead of it making her feel trapped, it only makes her feel safer and more secure. Except again every thing is white and so she's sorely reminded of the Academy. In fact, the place is so sterile that there are no wrackspurts or nargles or blibbering humdingers at all. Save for the one that must be in her head. Luna almost misses the soddy little buggers... But she supposes it serves her right, she hasn't really payed them any mind for months.

A glass of water and her rucksack of meager belongings sits on a small table, and Luna is relieved to find a small blade still in her sock, even if the rest is missing.

Taking a sip of water, Luna decides she still has time to sleep. One never knows when they will be able to again, after all.

 

....

 

"She's dangerous, a threat!"

 

"She's a ten year old girl, Tony!" Natasha can't believe they're even having this conversation.

 

"Never stopped you did it? She made the whole bloody room explode! She can't control herself."

 

"She had a panic attack, we were overwhelming her!" Shouts Wanda, "I'm not in full control either! And neither are you looking at Ultron!"

 

"Shut up, you know that's different." He dismisses in a 'the grown-ups are talking' kind of voice. " Also, how do you know this isn't some sort of trick, she could still be HYDRA for all we know!"

 

"Tony, I can read minds." Wanda raises a brow. Inwardly, the Widow smirks a little.

 

"And so what? She's an innocent, you know she is Tony." Natasha intervenes.

 

A great sigh takes over the room. "Fine. You're right.""

 

"What?!" Natasha exclaims in disbelieving triumph, "Can you repeat that. We didn't hear you."

 

"...You guys are right, and I'm not saying it again. But, we can't let our guard down. She's still a liability. We all know the dangers of powered people." He pauses, "and just for the record, you never pleaded innocent for any of your crimes no matter what age you were and you aren't about to start now, so don't pull that shit on me, or any of us."

 

Natasha stands abruptly, "That's enough. Every single person in this room could be considered a powered person, so don't try to make that argument. I don't know what's wrong with you but she is a child. She needs help and isn't it an Avenger's job to help people in need? Stop playing victim and start being Avenger." Throwing Tony a disappointed look, she turns to stalk out of the room, "Besides, if something does happen then I'll take responsibility."

 

....

 

 

_"Don't be ridiculous, her name is Lou."_

_"Miss Greengrass, she spoke of fabled creatures and she said she had no parents. The story adds up. I am quite certain that she is Miss Lovegood." Dumbledore narrowed his eyes_ on _her._

_"I-I..."_

_"Now, thank you for your cooperation. I'll get you back to your café and you may carry on with your life. I think I might travel to New York." Dumbledore gave her a smile he knew she wouldn't trust one bit, took her hand and apparated her back._

_"Wait!" Dumbledore stopped himself at her call, "What do you... What do you think happened to her?"_

_Simply blinking at her, he replied,"Well I don't know yet. She was kidnapped and I don't know who by or how. And," he pauses for effect, "if I did know, per say, would I really be inclined to tell you?" Adjusting his glasses he shrugged. "Well now, I really must go and I'm sure you have an_ exciting _life to get to." He waved a hand and listened for her gritting her teeth._

_And he found himself back in his castle._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, hope you enjoyed this. I know it was a bit filler-y but I feel it was some much needed filler stuff. I'm not sure how much longer i want this series to go on for so if you guys want it to be shorter then there will only be three or four more updates but if you want it to be longer then it will be MUCH longer. of you choose a shorter series then i will most likely complete it and re visit it with brief updates of unattached one-shots but only rarely.  
> Anyways, please review. i know i rarely get any reviews but please please review. a writer's greatest treasure is quite often the feedback from their readers, and encouragement to keep going.   
>    
> Alright, that's all. Peace,  
>    
> -Mercia xx


End file.
